S Witch A Roo
by weasl3yqueen
Summary: [RonHermione, HarryGinny Oneshot] Two very different clothing styles. Two very differently informed people when it comes to romance. Ginny in innocent attire, and Hermione in something she wouldn't even dream of.


**Title: **S.Witch.A.Roo

**Author: **weasl3yqueen

**Based on the drawing/s: **S.Witch.A.Roo, parts one (h t t p /w ww. th ec har ac te rbo x. co m/ im ag e s/ FA RT /H Pn ew /HP sw it cha ro o.j p g) and two (ht tp /ww w. th ec ha ra c t er b o x. c o m / i m a g e s / F A R T / H P n e w / H P S W i t c h a r o o 2 . j p g)

**By artist: **lberghol

**Pairings: **Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word count: **3425

**Summary: **Wardrobe switch, anyone?

**Warnings: **Totally and utterly safe. Of course, there is mention of flirting, as well as actual flirting, along with some looks that imply more than "Holy crap", if you get my drift... ;)

**Disclaimer: **Playing is fun...

**Authors note: **Another little oneshot, this time based on the brilliant artwork of lbergol  
And, as an update for those who tend to favor my oneshots, i have two more in the works- both are R/Hr, one of them based on another of lberghol's drawings, and the other based on a roleplay i participated in the other day (Featuring a Hermione with a rather taunting, dirty mind).  
Enjoy ;)

* * *

"Ginny?...What are you wearing?" It was early morning, shortly after the residents of the burrow had eaten breakfast. They had all gone their separate ways; Harry, Ron, Fred and George had gone to the back field to play some two-a-side quidditch, Mrs. Weasley had remained in the kitchen to clean up, Mr. Weasley had gone into the ministry on a last minute call, Ginny had gone upstairs, and Hermione had followed shortly afterwards.

What she found when she stepped into Ginny's room, however, was _not _what she had been expecting.

"Isn't it just _darling_?" Ginny asked, laughing as she twirled on the spot, causing the skirt to flair out.

"It's my skirt, Ginny..." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "So of course it's darling. But what are you doing wearing _my _sk-...are they my shoes? _And _my shirt?" She watched as Ginny waggled her eyebrows mischievously, turning to her mirror and beginning to fix her hair.

Hermione watched her for a few more seconds, before looking over her shoulder and into the landing, checking that no one was there, before closing the door with a soft snap. "Just what are you planning on doing whilst in my clothes?" She asked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Oh, you know. Bit of flirting, bit of playing," Ginny gave her another mischievous grin, before turning to face her again. "I'm thinking that the innocent look will be a nice change from my usual look." Hermione could have sworn she heard her add 'Harry wont know what hit him' under her breath.

"So you don't think it'll be weird for him to have his girlfriend in his best friends clothes?" Hermione asked, pushing herself off the wall and approaching Ginny. It took her a few seconds to notice that Ginny was searching through her own wardrobe; causing a flood of relief to wash over her. "Good. I really don't think you should b-oomph!" Ginny had thrown a piece of clothing at Hermione, temporarily blocking her view. Pulling it off her face, she held it at arm length. "I really don't know _what_ caused you to get into my clothes, Ginny. It's good to see that you're going back into your own. I wouldn't appreciate you flirting with Harry in _my _clothes."

"Yeah...going back into my own clothes," Ginny muttered, throwing two more articles of clothing at Hermione. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Hermione watched her suspiciously as she continued rummaging around her wardrobe, pulling out belts and jackets and even hats, only to throw them back into it. Twenty minutes later, Hermione stood, weighed down by about 7 different articles of clothing; each of which was not only extremely Ginny-esque (Meaning they were also quite provocative), but the colours themselves were also quite appealing; going almost too well with each other to be believable.

"You know, Ginny," Hermione started, making her way over to Ginny's bed, placing the pile of clothing on top of the blankets, before turning to face her again. "I really don't think it's wise to flirt with Harry in such clothing." She put her hands on her hips in a rather mother-like fashion. "It could lead to anything. And you _know _your parents wouldn't appreciate you doing such things (under their roof, no less), not to mention Ron would go off his nut and probably kill Harry, or never speak to him again!" She paused to see if Ginny wanted to defend herself. However, instead of speaking, Ginny reached behind Hermione and grabbed a black witches hat, complete with hot pink bow running around it, and placed it on her head. "Ginny, what are you-?" She cut herself off; watching, perplexed, as Ginny grabbed another article of clothing off the pile -this time, a sleeveless shirt, similar in colour to the bow running around the witches hat- and thrusting it at her.

"Put this on," She prompted, reaching for the remaining pieces of clothing, and thrusting them, too, at her. "These too. Now."

"What, these-?" Hermione looked down at the pile of clothes she was holding for the second time. "But i thought _you _were-?"

"No, Hermione, I'm not," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and pushing her towards the changing screen that stood in the corner of her room. "_You _are wearing them."

"I'll be doing no such thing, Ginny!" Hermione said indignantly, digging her heals into the floor and turning to glare at her; pulling off the witches hat in the process. "These clothes are...they're...I'm not wearing them!" She pushed them back at Ginny, who merely rolled her eyes and pushed them right back at her, beginning to push her towards the screen again.

"Don't be daft, Hermione, of course you're wearing them!" Ginny nodded, grinning slightly as she pushed Hermione behind the screen, waiting a few moments before turning her back on it and beginning to wait patiently. "You're not leaving this room until you're in those clothes, Hermione!"

"But I don't _want _to wear them, Ginny!" Hermione protested, hanging them over the top of the screen. "I'll look horrible in them!"

"Don't be daft, Hermione, you'll look great in them," Ginny said, upturning her nose; indicating that, under no circumstances, would she be giving in on the matter.

"Says who?" Hermione continued to protest; though her eyes kept flickering to the clothes, as if tempted.

"Says me, you're best friend, and the person with the best damn fashion sense around. Now put them on." Ginny was now getting quite impatient. Had she not known better, she would have pulled out her wand and magicked the articles of clothing onto Hermione.

"But..." Hermione trailed off, beginning to cave in. "What good will it do, Ginny? They're just clothes."

"They're hot clothes, Hermione. _Hot _clothes." Ginny corrected her.

Hermione sighed, defeated. "Okay then," She murmured, pulling off her own shirt and pulling the other one on; fiddling slightly with the lacings at the top. She frowned, looking down at herself, as if contemplating whether or not this was really a good idea. The shirt felt quite different to anything else she had ever worn. It was hot pink, with black lacing, and seemed to cling to her skin in almost every place imaginably. She looked up to give Ginny's outline a good, hard glare; before pulling off her skirt, and reaching up for the pants. The pants were quite difficult to get on, being leather and all. Once they were on, and moved around a bit, trying to get used to the feel of them- it was more difficult than she had thought.

"Ginny?" Hermione called. "Are these pants supposed to be so...tight?" She peered uncertainly around the edge, watching Ginny sway slightly on the spot in her attempt to keep herself occupied.

"Yes, Hermione, they are," She replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

Next, the jacket- also black leather, with long sleeves, and a hem that finished just below her breasts. She hadn't yet had the guts to turn around and face the mirror- she had been uncertain about this from the beginning, and now that she actually had a majority of the outfit on, her confidence about the situation wasn't getting any higher. She reached up, pulling the gloves down and slipping them on, one by one; extremely annoyed to find that they only ran from the middle of her arm, to the middle of her hand. "What's the point of having gloves that don't cover your hand?" She muttered to herself, shaking her head, as though the very idea were simply insane.

"What was that, Hermione?" Ginny called.

"Oh, erm-...nothing! I'm almost done, just give me a few moments..." Hermione trailed off; glancing around (though careful not to look in the mirror) and spotting a pair of black, heavy healed boots leaning against the screen. She smiled, almost nervously, before pulling them on. Still refusing to look at her reflection, she cleared her throat; putting the witches hat back on her head. "Okay...I'm done."

"Finally! Geezes, Hermione. Who knew you took so long to get changed?" Ginny laughed, turning around as Hermione emerged from behind the screen.

"Normally I wouldn't," She said, looking around the room uncertainly. "But these pants- they're just so...tight! And impossibly difficult to get on!"

Ginny merely shrugged, grinning broadly as she took in Hermione's new found appearance, "You'll get used to them, trust me," Ginny nodded, her grin extending.

Hermione gave her another uncertain look; watching as she laughed, twirling around and admiring her own outfit again. Hermione's eyes wondered to Ginny's bed, where Arnold (and to her great surprise, Crookshanks) sat, looking utterly perplexed as their eyes went from one girl to another; obviously confused at the sudden change of clothing.

Ginny's eyes followed Hermione's, causing her to emit another laugh and swoop down on Crookshanks; grabbing him around the belly and spinning around. "Confused, are you, Crookshanks?" She cooed, rubbing her nose to his before hugging him close. "You won't be the only one." Arnold squeaked indignantly, bouncing along the edge of the bed in order to get closer to Ginny, but then pausing, and bouncing back along to Hermione; his squeaks becoming even louder. Hermione smiled grimly, lowering a hand to the mattress next to him, and lifting it back up when he had bounced onto it.

"Ready, then, Hermione?" Ginny asked, twirling around again before placing a very confused (and now thoroughly dizzy) Crookshanks on the bed.

Hermione looked up from Arnold, looking alarmed. "Ready for what?"

"To go downstairs, of course," Ginny took Arnold from Hermione, placing him on the bed next to Crookshanks, before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Wait-no-Ginny!" Once again, Hermione was forced to dig her heals into the floor; though found it was much harder with the particular boots she was wearing, stumbling slightly in her effort. "You never said _anything _about going downstairs!"

"What did you think we were doing, Hermione?" Ginny let out a soft laugh, continuing to pull the girl along and through the doorway, once she had yanked the door itself open. "Doing it for fun?"

"Well, I imagined so, yes!" Hermione said, feeling herself shrink slightly as she stepped out onto the landing. Ginny released her hand, turning to close and lock the door.

"Well, for once, you were wrong," Ginny grinned mischievously; picking up a book that was sitting on the little table just outside her door. "Enjoy yourself, innocent one." Hermione watched in disbelief, as Ginny tip toed across the landing, heading towards the staircase that lead to Ron's (and Harry's) bedroom. About three steps up, she heard her curse softly, before turning and bolting down the stairs, looking to Hermione and nodding up the staircase, before swivelling around and pressing herself against the wall.

Hermione panicked. Was someone coming? Surely it had to be Ron; why else would Ginny be hiding. She let out a small whimper, turning and instinctively attempting to open Ginny's door, only to remember that it was locked. As the footsteps grew louder, she grew more anxious; spotting nowhere to hide, and nowhere to make herself less conspicuous.

She swallowed as a foot, a knee, and an entire leg become visible; now quite obvious that, by the state of the clothes, and the length of the legs, that it was most definitely Ron. Now desperate, she opted to turn around and hope that he walked right passed her, or assumed it was his sister and walked right passed her anyway.

"Hermione?" No such luck.

* * *

Ginny watched, fighting the insane urge to giggle madly, as Ron stepped down onto the landing; his whole body going stiff and rigid as Hermione turned around, biting her lip nervously. When Ron had taken a few more steps, she slipped behind him and up the stairs; giving Hermione one final, mischievous wink as she disappeared in a flourish of long, red hair.

The plan to switch clothes with Hermione had only just recently come to her- just this morning, actually, when she had been observing her lovely brother and Hermione interacting. She knew they wouldn't be getting anywhere without a bit of a push, and she had wanted to do something new and flirty with Harry for quite sometime, now. The fact that both things happened to occur around the same time was just the cherry on top of her sundae.

Her only worry was that Ron (Or, in her worst thoughts, Hermione) would stuff up, and things would become even worse between them; and she would have only herself to blame. But, after a good hour of thought, she had decided that nothing could possibly go wrong in this plan- Ron was a hormone-crazed teenager, whether he liked it or not; and Hermione was just hot, whether she liked it or not. There was not a single thing that could go wrong here.

Quietly, she stepped onto the landing; noting that the door to Ron's room was closed. She grinned to herself, hurrying forwards on her tiptoes and pressing her back to the wall next to the door, peering sideways and waiting until the door opened. After a few moments, there came footsteps from the room, the doorknob turned, and the door opened. Slowly, Ginny raised the book to cover her face, as if reading it. She peered over the top as Harry emerged, rubbing his face slightly, and walked right past her. She smirked slightly, keeping the book at the same level, and leaning slightly towards him. "Ooooh, Harry..."

Her smirk widened as Harry stopped mid step; apparently having realised just whom it was leaning against the wall. She watched him in his frozen state, remaining with his back to her, looking as though he was consulting his eyes and ears for confirmation. She bit her lip mischievously, raising the book back up to cover a majority of her face, and continuing to read.

"G-Ginny?" Apparently, Harry's consultation had finished; though he still hadn't turned around to face her.

"Miss me, Harry?" She asked, watching him as he slowly turned around; eyes becoming even wider as he noticed her attire- apparently, he was quite surprised that she could still wear something so innocent.

"I-I er...I think?" Harry stuttered, his eyes still roaming over her.

"Well, that's nice," Ginny lowered the book to reveal her mischievous smirk. "Because I've been going _mad_, not having you around for the last few hours."

"O-oh really?" Harry nodded, swallowing quite audibly.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, lowering the hand that was holding the book and letting it hang at her side; placing the other hand on her hips as she jutted them out to one side. "I've had to occupy myself by playing dress ups." She moved the hand holding the book up and down her body, needlessly indicating her new attire. "You like?" She let the hand drop to her side again; tilting her head to the side as she waited for his response.

"I-I like?" Harry's stumbling and sheer shock to see Ginny like this appeared to be disappearing; his lips twitched up into an equally mischievous smirk as Ginny's. "I love."

Ginny let out a small squeal as Harry lunged for her; their lips connecting, and the book she had been holding falling to the floor with a soft thud.

* * *

"Ron." Hermione nodded slightly, swallowing as Ron approached her, walking a full circle around her as he oggled her attire. After another lap around her, during which Hermione began feeling even more uncomfortable, he stopped behind her; and Hermione couldn't help but feel that he appreciated the tightness of the pants.

Nervously, she brought a hand up to rub at the back of her neck; glancing doubtfully down at her outfit. "It was your sister's idea..." She explained, raising an eyebrow as she shifted her weight to one side. "Though I have no idea why she was so _insistent_ about it!" There was a slight tone of annoyance mixed with the uncertainty in her voice. She couldn't bring herself to look around at Ron, though- she doubted she would in this outfit.

"Well it's erm-..." She listened to him stumble for the right words. Was it really that horrible, that he couldn't even find the right words to say so? She swallowed nervously, waiting for him to continue. "It's different." Different? Wasn't that just another way to say, 'Absolutely and utterly, totally disgusting?' She hoped not. "It looks good on you, though."

She turned slightly to look at him; noticing the way he was looking off in another direction, his fingers twiddling nervously. She sighed slightly, turning her back on him again, and beginning to rub at her neck... again. "I wasn't really sure about it," She muttered, shrugging slightly. "I mean...the pants are _incredibly _tight and uncomfortable, not to mention they show off more curves than necessary..." She lowered her hand from her neck and began fiddling with the gloves. "And these gloves! They don't even have finger holes! It just...covers the hand the wrist!" She let out an impatient, slightly awkward sigh; glancing over her shoulder at him. She frowned, quickly turning back to face the opposite wall. Was that...a _grin _she saw on his face? A _smirk_, perhaps? She frowned, now utterly perplexed. Which was it? Was he completely horrified that she would wear such things, or forming certain thoughts in his head?

She glanced over her shoulder at him again, noting that his smirk (yes, she decided it was both a smirk _and _a grin). Judging by his hands twiddling together, as though he was forming a plot in his head; the arching and mischevity of his eyebrows, she decided that it was pointless calling it; not to mention the position of his eyes being slightly lower than her hips, that he was, indeed, enjoying the sight, and wasn't at all nervous about it.

She couldn't help but get slightly confused when she turned fully around to face him, and his eyes snapped upwards, his hands stopped twiddling, and instead folded across his chest; his stance suggesting that he really couldn't think twice about her appearance- but she saw past that. She had seen him and his mischievous look only seconds before, and now knew damn well what was on his mind, and just how much he was enjoying her outfit.

"So Ginny put you up to this, did she?" Ron asked, nodding towards Ginny's door. Hermione swallowed, nodding and keeping her gaze firmly on her boots. "And you actually agreed to do it?"

"Well...I-I..." Hermione slapped the heel of her palm to her forehead, spinning on her heel so she was, once again, facing the opposite direction.

What was she to do? If Ron couldn't make up his mind between being nervous, non-caring, and mischievous, how was she supposed to survive this? She chanced another glance over her shoulder (this one less conspicuous), and noticed that his mischievous glint had returned, his fingers had begun twiddling in that same, plotting manor, and (she now took the time to observe that) the look on his face was one of a child to whom Christmas had arrived early. As she returned her gaze straight ahead, she frowned, listening as she heard him muttering, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..." continuously under his breathe. Finally, she had had enough.

"Look, Ron," She gritted her teeth, spinning on the spot and placing both hands on her hips; her weight again shifting to one side. "Either you hate the outfit, don't give a damn about the outfit, or can't wait to tear it off me. But for Gods sake, _don't _alternate between them, and _don't _do them behind my back!" She let out a loud, frustrated huff of air; twitching her lips to one side in an annoyed fashion.

She had expected Ron to look away guilty. She had expected him to stumble and stutter, claiming he had been doing no such thing. Hell, she would have expected him to stuff his hands in his pockets and walk off silently, hanging his head in shame. However, she certainly didn't expect what happened next- Ron's look of mischief remaining firmly in place as he raised his hands, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her in; their lips connecting in what could only be described as lust. Pure. Lust.

Distinctly, as they continued their kiss, she felt the witches hat slip off her head; falling unsoundly to the floor.

* * *

I 3 Reviews.


End file.
